Misery Loves Company, Especially Yours
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Kel is forced to attend a ball at her aunts...and who better to escort her than a certain blueeyed sergeant?...kd...Finished!
1. Chapter One

Misery Loves Company, especially yours

Chapter One:

Kel sank down onto the bench and began to dig into her food with a sigh. Her friends were talking around her, but she ignored them, concentrating only on eating.

"Kel!"

"What, Meathead?" She asked her best friend irritably. He didn't need to shout!

"We have been trying to get your attention for the past minute!" He informed her, annoyed.

"Do you have something to say, or are you going to sit there and complain all day, Nealan?" She raised a brow.

"Probably sit and complain all day." A wry voice said. Kel looked up at the person standing across from her, and smiled as her eyes met cerulean blue ones.

"Dom." She greeted with a smile. He smiled in return before sitting down to join them.

"What're you doing here?" Neal asked, looking at his cousin with a strange expression.

"My lord gave me the day off, and I figured I'd come see what the Protector of the Small and my favorite cousin Meathead were up to." He explained while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that bloody name?" she and Neal asked at the same time. They looked over at each other and smiled before turning back to the sergeant.

"Because it suits you, Protector, Meathead." Dom answered between bites.

They both threw up their hands in defeat before returning to their food, making everyone else at the table laugh.

"Anyway, Kel, what I was going to ask before I was so rudely interrupted," here he paused to shoot a glare at his cousin, to which Dom just smiled innocently. "Would you like to practice after lunch with Merric, Owen and myself?" He turned once more to his cousin. "I suppose you could come, Domitian, if you like. You most likely could use the practice." He sniffed.

Kel's glum mood quickly returned. "No, I cant. I have to go to Lalasa's for a dress fitting."  
  
They all leaned in. "But the next ball isn't for three months!" Neal told her indignantly.

"Yes, I know. My aunt is having one at her town house however, and I'm being forced to come. They expect me to bring a date, too. Like that's going to happen." She snorted before returning to her food.

They all shook their heads sympathetically.

One by one, the other knights left, leaving only Dom and Kel.

"Do you want some company?" Dom asked her after several moments.

Her head slowly came up to look at him. "What?" A confused frown creased her forehead.

He reached out a hand and gently smoothed it away, smiling. "I mean would you like me to accompany you to the ball? You said you needed a date. Besides, you know what they say: misery loves company."

She grinned at him. "I'd love it if you came with me."

"You'd love it, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kel blushed a deep crimson, and Dom chuckled. "Don't worry, I know what you meant."

She smiled, but the blush still lingered on her cheeks.

"So, when is it?" The blue-eyed sergeant asked, changing the subject, as she returned to her food.  
  
"Tomorrow night." She flinched at the thought.

He nodded and stood up. Her eyes followed him until he was out the door.

Slowly she stood up, thinking about the conversation that had just occurred. With a huge grin, she walked out the door, heading for the city.

* * *

I know, dorky, but i needed a k/d 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! I'm ba-ack! Anyway, I just wanted to warn you before you started reading that any thing in parentheses () are comments by me. Okay, now you can continue to the story!

-

"NO! I REFUSE!" Occupants of the castle heard Keladry of Mindelan, the Protector of the Small, scream not too long after midday.

Most would assume that she was being tortured, but alas, that was not it. Well, not unless you were Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. To her, this was the worst form of torture.

"Kel, I don't see why. It's really a beautiful gown." Yuki smiled to Lalasa, who was currently sitting comfortably in a chair, watching all of this in amusement.

Her friend nodded patiently and explained slowly, as if the person she was speaking to was some sort of idiot, "Of course it is. It is quite a lovely dress. However, it is a dress that a court lady would wear. It is by no means appropriate for a lady knight."  
  
The plump Yamani lady just rolled her eyes. "Very well. Lucky for you, Lalasa brought an extra gown, just in case we couldn't force you into this one." (No, I am not one of the people that think Yuki could force her friend to wear something she doesn't want to wear, nor am I one of the people that has Kel dressed in a skimpy outfit. That's just screwed up)

They pulled out a dark, forest green dress. Luckily for Kel, it was nothing like the other one. This one was suitable for the occasion and appropriate for her to wear. It had long sleeves that would cover up all of her old scars, and a decent top that would cover all of her chest area.

"It's beautiful." She said honestly. "Now, you two go away so I can get ready!" She ordered good-naturedly. Her friends just rolled their eyes and left, taking the spare dress with them. (No, I am also not going to leave them to dress her up for Dom. If she cant be herself, what's the point really?)

After slipping into the dress and somehow zipping up the back, she brushed through her hair with her fingers, trying to make it lie straight, and failing miserably. Finally, she grabbed the hair tie that Yuki had left for her and pulled her hair into a short horsetail.

(Yes, I am going to give her a LITTLE bit of longer hair. Can you imagine her going to a ball dressed up in a nice gown with her hair like it normally is? She'd look strange)

The ponytail, Kel soon decided, would look odd. Quickly she braided it, hoping that it turned out okay. After finishing getting ready, she sat down at her desk and pulled out some paperwork she had to do.

When a knock sounded on the door, she looked up, startled. It couldn't be time to leave yet! But when she answered it, there was Dom, standing there looking....wonderful. She gulped and tried to fight the blush creeping up her face.  
  
Dom noticed it, but chose not to comment. He smiled to himself.

"Good evening, my beautiful lady knight." He swept her an elaborate bow before straightening. "Shall we leave?"  
  
She looked confused. "What time is it?"  
  
He grinned. "Almost seven o'clock, my dear. Now, shall we leave?"  
  
She stepped out of her room and locked the door, checked to make sure her shukusen was in place, and turned back to him. Dom bowed once more and offered her arm. She gracefully accepted it and the two walked down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe we had to take a bloody carriage." Kel grumbled. She would have preferred to take one of her horses, but no. Her aunt said that it would much better if she was to arrive by carriage, and her mother agreed. Aunt Francis had even let her borrow a carriage, just so she wouldn't have any excuse to ride.

"Language my dear, language." Dom chided, humor plain in his voice. Even though she couldn't see them in the darkness, the lady knight was sure his beautiful azure eyes were dancing with laughter.

She didn't have time to answer that, for the carriage had just pulled up at the house. She let out a stream of Yamani curses, thinking of all the nagging relatives that were inside that very house, just waiting to nag her about something, she was sure.

A footman promptly opened the door. As she stepped out of the carriage, she mumbled under her breath, "Let the torture begin."

Dom, who stood beside her, grinned widely. Maybe for her it would be torture, but he was sure that he would enjoy tonight.

* * *

Hannah: Thanks.

Lilliana Rose: your not going without me! i opt we steal neal and joren too...

Wake Robin: funny thing is, i cant either! I'll try!

Immortals Gurl: thanks!

mebp: thanks. no clue!

Erkith: i know...thanks!

Lightning Streak: thanks very much!

Fanta: i will try to get you more...i swear...just dont freak on me again!

Lady Knight Wolfy: the ball will come soon! i swear! i wont...and thanks...hmm...wouldnt it be interesting if neal crashed it? lol

The Weaving Wheel: i know...isnt it great?

warrior of tortall: of course not!

lena-jade: thanks. and i dont plan on it...i have something in store for it that will be quite surprising!

Atlanta enchanted: thanks!

rootless californian: thankyou...your so nice...always flatter me with compliments...

Rock Faerie:ty! and i will!

Fate: i will!


	3. Chapter Three

**Misery Loves Company, Especially Yours**

**Chapter Three**

_This chapter is dedicated to Fanta, for being so wonderful, supportive, and kind. Not to mention funny and agreeable. Your the best! _

Hello all! I'm answering reviews first, so, here it goes:

**dracorium:** thanks.

**Copper Curls: **thanks, and i'll try.

**MistyFox14: **sorry 'bout that. Ive been really busy, and then i have to wait till something comes to me and everything... neway, thanks for understanding!

**Luna y Sol: **Thanks very much!

**Atlanta Enchanted: **I'm sorry. You may punish me if you want. Thanks so much...I'm just the same way. If I like the story, I want more, more more!

**Keziah:** Not trying to be rude or anything here, but just ignore it. Thanks for the tip, anyway, and the compliment.

**lena-jade: **Thanks! I swear, I will...I know...Thankyou! I hate it when people do that! And it is so stupid that she would force her into something...And yes, it would!

**mepb: **thanks! youre so nice....

**Fanta: **Thanks soooo much!!! I feel exactly he same way!!! If she has to get all nice looking for her Dom to like her, then somehting is defenantly wrong.I hate it when people do that!!!!! Nah, it wasnt...Thanks for the review, your so awesome!!!!

**Wake-Robin: **lol. I swear, it'll be out before the weekends over. Thanks for being so nice...I love nice, understanding reviewers!

**LunarianPrincess: **funny thing is, I'm cant wait to, either. I already know in general whats gonna happen, but...thanks! Glad to know i stay somewhat in character!

**Sayadaine: **thanks! I love KD. I love pretty much all of the Kel pairings though. Yeah, that is the most likely. So sometimes, it gets boring. Glad to hear its good. And I'll try!!!

**LillianaRose: **kewlies! give me the day, and i'm there!

**PsychoLioness13: **Thanks...I liked that line, too. I'll try very hard not to do it...its just so difficult! I love inserting my opinion....

**The Weaving Wheel: **It seemed like a very Dom-like-thing to do, huh? anyway, thanks so much!

**Lady Knight Wolfy: **Thank you! I hate it when people do that! ugh! Anyway, thanks!

* * *

"Keladry." Her aunt greeted her with a warm smile."Aunt Francis." She greeted, somewhat stiffly. 

The woman didn't seem to notice, or if she did, didn't comment. Instead, she asked, "And who is this handsome young man?"  
  
Kel would've liked very much to blush. She pushed it down, however, and answered with a small smile, "This is Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle."

The woman inclined her head graciously. "It's always nice to meet the man my niece fancies."  
  
Color exploded on the lady knights cheeks. Beside her, Dom tried very hard to keep his laughter down. It was hard. "Nice to meet you to, Lady Francis."  
  
She laughed. "Why don't you kids go off and have fun? I'll talk to you later! Enjoy the party!"

Kel was all too glad to get away from the embarrassing woman. She could still feel the blush on her cheeks.

After they were well out of hearing, Dom began to laugh. "Well, that was quite interesting." He managed between loud guffaws.  
  
They walked over to the drink table, ignoring the odd looks being thrown at them.

"Interesting?!" She snorted. "More like bloody embarrassing."

He just continued to laugh. "For you, maybe. For me, it was very humorous."

She shot him a dirty look. "Of course you would take amusement from my suffering."  
  
He bowed, a grin lighting his face. "Would you care to dance, my beautiful lady knight?"  
  
She looked around, and, seeing everyone's eyes on the two of them, sighed. "Well, I guess I have to now. Humph." She smiled back as she said it, however, showing him that she was only teasing.

They moved out to the dance floor in silence. Only when they're bodies were steadily swaying to the music did she speak. "Dom, I'm glad you came. If you hadn't, I would've not made it past the door." She tried very hard not to look down as she made this confession, and instead looked him straight in his glorious blue eyes.

He chuckled softly, causing her heart to beat faster. "Aww...Does ickle Kel need a big, bad sergeant to protect her?"

She screeched indignantly, causing more curious glances to be sent their way. Before she could comment further, however, a throat was being cleared behind her. They both let go of the other and turned towards the person.

Kel smiled when she saw her mother and father standing there.

"Mama, Papa, this is Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle."  
  
Her parents greeted him with warm smiles. "Nice to meet you, sergeant. Glad to see that my daughter finally has someone in her life." She was blushing. Again. "Welcome to the family." Kel would have dearly liked to bang her head on the nearest wall. Hard. Unfortunately, that was not an option at the moment.

Dom said, voice laced with humor, "Since I'm part of the family, why don't you call me Dom?"  
  
Her parents smiled. "Hmm...your much more polite than her other friend...Neal, I believe his name is."  
  
Dom, for the second time that night, found it almost impossible to contain his laughter. "Neal is my cousin, milady. Luckily, we are nothing alike."  
  
Kel, who was also rather close to laughter, snorted. "You are exactly like him, Dom, and don't try denying it."  
  
He pretended to be offended. "How dare you insult me like that, Kel! To say I'm like the Meathead! Humph!"

Her parents, who had been watching in amusement, asked, "Meathead?"

Kel grinned at their confusion. "It's a pet name Dom made up for Neal. We all use it now, too."  
  
Her parents smiled slightly. "Well, we'll leave you two alone to return to your dancing." Ilaine winked at her daughter, causing Kel to blush for the third time that night.

She heaved a sigh of relief when they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Kay, I swear the next chapter will be much better, and more interesting. and longer. this was just to get it to where it needed to be for certain events to happen. So, review! and please, show mercy!


	4. Chapter Four

Misery Loves Company, Especially Yours

_**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Dracorium, who has such wonderful opinions...:)**_

Chapter Four: Rescuers

"I wish Kel were here. She'd find something interesting to do." Neal said glumly to the other men in his room.

Merric, who was stretched out on the couch, shook his head in agreement. "Yeah. Instead she's stuck at some boring ball. Well, at least she has Dom to keep her company. Maybe she won't be too bored."

Neal quickly sat up from his spot on the bed, a light in his eyes. "I have a brilliant idea!"

"Does it involve food?" Seaver asked hopefully. Owen threw a wadded up sheet of parchment at him.

Neal sighed before stating irritably, "No, you numskull. It involves rescuing my best friend."

"That sounds jolly!" Owen said excitedly.

They all rolled their eyes at the young knight.

"What's the plan?" Merric asked, sitting up and looking towards their older friend.

"Well, I was thinking...."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So glad that's over." Kel shook her head. She had to smile, however, at Dom's reaction to her family. Instead of becoming embarrassed or offended, he had laughed and joked, accepting it as it came. She was glad to have such a wonderful date. Well, if that's what you wanted to call him. She did.

"Ah, it wasn't so bad." He said lightly.

She snorted. "Or so you say." A smile was on her lips, however.

He just laughed and offered a hand, nodding his head toward where the couples were dancing.

She took it and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"I still can't believe you actually offered to go through all this torture for me." Kel told him after a moment.

Dom's grip on her waist tightened, and he smiled down at her. "I couldn't let you suffer alone. And, as I said before, misery loves company." 

"Especially yours." She informed him. What would be called a flirtatious smile graced her lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, gentleman. We're almost there." Neal whispered to the knights behind him.

They nodded, afraid to breathe, not wanting to get caught. Their fears was ridiculous however, as there was no one was outside the place.

Neal snuck behind the house, onto an alleyway, and stopped when they were outside a fence right behind the house. "This, I believe, will lead into the garden."

Merric rolled his eyes at his friend's way of stating the obvious. "Shall we continue?"

Neal nodded his head, deep in thought. "Now if only...if only there was a way we could get in..." he mumbled.

Seaver elbowed the older knight in the ribs. "Nealan?" When he was sure he had his attention, he stated, humor in his quiet voice, "We're knights. Maybe we could, just this once, climb the gate, for the sake of a lady, not to mention a friend?"

Neal slapped his head, amazed at his own stupidity. "Of course! Seaver, you're a genius!"

He chose to ignore the comment and instead gestured towards the fence, telling Neal to go first. He silently began to climb, careful not to fall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A large grin stretched across the face. He leaned down, until his face was right next to hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We're in!" Neal said, still breathing heavily. After climbing the fence, they had sprinted across the garden, hoping no one would see them. On the porch off the house, right where the door was, a group of people stood, chatting merrily. To avoid being seen, the group had had to climb a rather large tree that's branch touched the roof of the first floor. They had then snuck across the roof until they got to a second story window and climbed in.

Now, they were standing in the library, nervously watching the door. After several moments of silence, Neal walked to the door, careful not to make a sound, and gestured for them to follow him.

The stairs were just feet away, and Neal could hear the music playing below. He led the way down the stairs, then stopped at the door to the ballroom. He hoped that no one would be watching. He pushed open the heavy wooden doors....

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They danced like that for a few moments, each refusing to breathe, afraid of what might happen.

Then, he leaned closer, until his lips were touching hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The four knights watched in amazement as Dom kissed their friend. And she kissed him back!

Neal about fainted. _Oh, great gods!_ He thought to himself. Well, this was certainly an unexpected surprise. Not in a bad way, however. Quite the opposite, actually. He had always hoped this would happen between his best friend and favorite cousin.

He crept up behind them, ignoring the odd looks being shot at him, and poked the two in the ribs.

They jumped apart, startled, and both of their faces exploded with color when they saw who stood there. 

"Ah, Neal....How nice." Kel mumbled, attempting to smile at her friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That, I believe, qualifies as a cliffie. So there. Now, on to the reviews!!!

**Aura Rayne: Thanks!**

**The Weaving Wheel: you don't love dom?! gods, what is wrong with you??? Well, thanks for the compliment. Still can't believe you don't like Dom. Humph. Glad you thought it was funny, and I hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**ShortyLisa: lol. Ah, thanks! You're so sweet! Hope you liked the chapter!!!**

**warrior of tortall: thankyou! Yeah, I've been in a situation like that...embarrassing! Ugh! Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Immortals Gurl: lol. Thanks so much! I could too...it just seemed so much like something he would do in the book...you can just picture his beautiful blue eyes dancing...lol. **

**RisuMusume: Ah, your so nice. Hope you liked this chapter!  
**

**mebp:yeah, she does sound rather...scary, i guess...but fun to write...It was rather choppy...so sorry! Glad you liked it, though!**

**Lady Angelique of Mystiqu: thanks, and i will! **

**Rock-Faerie: Me too! Hes sooo....amazing, cute, perfect....Thanks sooo much! Hope you liked this chapter as much!!!**

**Atlanta Enchanted: Haha! I did! Yay! lol. Thanks!!!**

**keladry9: ah, i have that in a different story...and i already had this one planned out...for once...thanks for the idea, though...maybe i'll write another with that, if you dont mind me stealing it...glad that you enjoyed it!**

**Sayadaine: of course they're gonna end up together! Kel just hadn't realized it yet...she wanted it to happen, of course...glad you liked it so much!!!**

**dracorium: thankyou! i'm dedicating this chapter to you because of that wonderful comment! It infuriates me when people do that to her! Its so...fake! Its like they don't know who she is! And i feel really weird asking this...i usually dont....but would you mind if i emailed you? I love to talk to people...anyway, no bd if you dont want me to, id totally understand!**

**PsychoLioness13: Don't worry, I do too. lol. Glad you liked, though...i felt sorry for her too...however, it was fun to torment her like that....**

**lena-jade: oh, i cant believe i do that! I always do, though...its just because its easier to say, i guess...anyway, thanks for correcting me, and thanks for the compliment...And i swear i'll try this thing called 'longer chapters'. **

**Aura-Rayne: Oh, two reviews! I feel so priveledged! anyway, thanks for the compliment! Glad i made you laugh!!!**

**Keziah: thanks...Its just so hard not to put in your thoughts on something...Glad you realize that i wasnt meaning to be rude. If im meaning to, i dont answer your reviews...like ive done to someone...i only do that when someones being stupid and rude and doesnt offer any tips, and instead just complains. Glad you liked it...Dom's always great...**

****


	5. Chapter Five

Misery Loves Company, Especially Yours

Chapter Five:

This is dedicated to Fanta, for not liking the "She is pretty. Dom likes pretty. Dom kisses pretty" stories. Thank the gods for that.

* * *

"Nice to see you too, my dear Protector." He replied smoothly.

She nodded her head, attempting to smile at him again.

Dom, however, wasn't so polite. Grabbing his cousin's arm, he growled, "Why don't we go talk about this upstairs, _Nealan_."

Despite the wording, it was not a request, Neal knew. With a gulp, he let the sergeant lead him off the dance floor, throwing a pleading glance at his best friend. She just shook her head and followed the two.

Around the room, people watched the interesting scene, but none of the party seemed to notice, with the exception of Neal, who once more poked his cousin. Seeing he had gotten his attention, he said cockily, "I would suggest letting me go, Domitan."

"And why is that?" Dom asked, voice deathly calm.

Neal straightened the wrinkles in his black tunic. "Because people are giving us strange looks, of course."

With a growl of frustration, Neal was released. He smirked at his cousin before brushing past him, tossing back over his shoulder, "Walk a little faster, Domitan, and get that awful look off of your face. Ladies won't find it attractive in the least."

His jaw closed with a snap, and he followed his cousin, glaring daggers at his back the whole time.

Once they were all upstairs in the library, the door shut firmly behind them, Dom yelled, "What in the Realms of the Black God are you doing here, Meathead?" He ignored the other men in the room, figuring his cousin was to blame for all of this.

Neal sniffed indignantly. "If you do not wish to be polite, don't speak to me."

Dom made a few gargled sounds in his throat, and his face turned red from anger.

Kel, seeing that he was incapable of speaking to the knight at the moment, stepped up. "Neal," she began calmly, "what Dom is _trying_ to say is that he was surprised when you showed up at a party that you weren't invited to, making a very rude entrance. Maybe if you told us why you came, it would help?" she suggested calmly.  
  
He looked at her, a large grin on his face. She tried hard to ignore the knot in her stomach, but it was hard. She recognized that smile. _Oh, gods, _she asked silently, _what did I do to deserve this?_

She forgot her question, however, when Neal began his explanation. "Well, you see, we were all so bored without your wonderful self there," he tossed her a wink, to which she rolled her eyes, "and we thought that you might be totally bored, too, and might like us to rescue you."  
  
Amused, she replied, "That wasn't why you did it. You did it because you couldn't find anything better to do, and your wife said that you were to stay away from your rooms tonight, because she was having company."  
  
He flinched. "You wound me, my dear."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic, Neal." 

Once more, he sniffed. "It is rude of you to imply that I would ever be melodramatic, just as it is rude of you to say that the only reason I was rescuing my best friend was for my own amusement."

She chose to ignore that comment, and instead told him, voice hard, "Now, I believe you owe your cousin an apology, Neal. You _were_ awfully rude to him, were you not?"  
  
He grudgingly agreed. "I'm sorry" He met his cousin's eyes with his own, then smirked. "I'm sorry that I interrupted such a touching moment with you and Kel."  
  
A murderous look crossed Dom's face, making everyone, with the exception of the lady knight, laugh.

Kel let out another sigh. "I suggest you four leave before Dom kills you."  
  
They didn't need telling twice. Going to the window, they climbed out, one by one, onto the roof.

Just as he started to climb out the window, Neal looked at his best friend and called, "'Night, Kel! Hope you and my charming cousin have a wonderful time together!" Color exploded on her cheeks, and he left before she could do anything to him. Like push him out the window. Which, at that moment, she seemed very capable of doing.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
  
Another chapter finished. Aren't you proud of me? I think this'll be longer than I had thought. At least seven chapters...good. I look forward to writing them. This is probably my favorite fanfic that I've written. I don't know why...its just so...fun. And it seems more me, for some reason. Maybe it's the humor I've put into it that I don't add into the others. Btw, I am currently rambling coz its like, 12:00 AM and I am like dead tired and I happen to ramble when im tired. Especially if I'm hyper and tired, which I currently am.

708 words, btw! Not including all my ramblings. So, there!

**Fanta: **Thanks!!! Yeah, it is...but for some reason, its not as fun...maybe the lack of challenge, for me. I like challenges. Its hard, trying to find a new way, then get them together, while still managing to stay in character, keep the story good, and the readers interested. lol. Ive never heard that before. Definantly funny. Thanks! Ah, but isnt it fun, to insult all of those? and so easy!!! lets hope we dont get sucked into it...i dont think that'll happen. extremely good point, btw!

**Ala: **thanks! i will

**miss boo: **thanks! that really means a lot. :)

**wild black fire: **lol

**KeeperofthePineNeedles: **I will.

**PsychoLioness13: **lol. Thanks!

**dracorium: **lol. Thanks. I feel so special. Anyway, I'll try emailing you later. lol. I check my email like every five seconds. just because i like to talk to people. lol. exactly! theyre just trying to tell themselves that. lol. thanks again! I love it when people dont harass me.

**aly the theif: **thanks! i will!

**Atlanta Enchanted: **lol. Thanks! I know, i feel sorta bad for them too. **NOT! **sorry, had to say it...she did get to kiss him, so that really makes up for everything else, dontcha think? lol. Humph. Forgot he existed. how rude of him. WEll, i was the one who discovered him again, i guess...lol. I claim him all for myself, just because im the only one to write a fanfic with him as the main character, but anyway....thanks! and i will!

**LilliannaRose: **Yeah, George really is pretty awesome. Hes just so great. Hey, have you read TQ yet?

**Aura Rayne: **Huh? You totally lost me on that one. thanks, though.

**ubiquitous girl: **thanks. youll find out soon. mwahahahaha!!!

**pinky:** lol. Glad your happy. Dom? NOT BAD? oh, okay, your lucky...hes totally hot!!!

**Wake-Robin: **lol. Thanks! and i will!

**Keziah: **lol. Thanks! your so nice...how many more chapters...two, at the least. I'll try to make it three...

**The Weaving Wheel: **your quite the scary one, arent you? glad to hear it. Just...close your mouth! i know, i agree..he was. it was so fun to hate him and nee. Anyway, thanks!!!

**Magical Poof: **lol. Thanks! I'll try...it'll be difficult, seeing as i had them ride, but i'll attempt to add him.lol.

**lena-jade: **Thanks. Yeah, most likely. Or i just didnt notice.i know, they were. it was because i added them in later. the kel/dom part had originally been altogether, but i had wanted you to see what neal was doing while this was happening. actually, i went to my online dictionary, because spell checker said it was spelled wrong when i spelled it with a b. it has no b. i checked.

**Lady Knight Wolfy: **thanks!

**megster: **in my book, he's tied with neal...i just love them both so much...anywayz, thanks!

**warrior of tortall:**i know, he really is. but hes funny,.

**Dragon Shadows:** oh, good. im glad. and thanks. lol. Sometimes, it really doesnt seem possible, does it?

**Lady Angelique of Mistiqu: **Thanks! i really loved that part...it made me laugh to write it...lol. thats pathetic, but true.

**eeppoonnaa: **mwahahahahahaa!!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Misery Loves Company, Especially Yours **

**Chapter Six**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful, fantastic, fantabulous Fanta! Lol. You are such an amazing beta, not to mention pen pal and friend! Lets not forget writer...your wonderful fanfics make me feel like such a slacker...and you can compliment someone very well!!! **

* * *

Dom shook his head as he watched his cousin slip out of the window. Beside him, Kel sighed deeply in what he supposed was relief. Recalling her expression earlier as Neal had teased her, his face broke out into a smile.

Kel noticed. "I'm glad you find all of this amusing." She told him, voice wry, before heading for the door. As she opened it, a hand wrapped around her waist.

She looked down in surprise, then smiled as Dom pulled her against him. maybe you should indent here...just so it looks nicer..."Shall we go to the ballroom, milady?" She didn't say anything, just nodded her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

"That was interesting." Merric commented once they were outside the gates of the house.

"I would say bloody shocking." Seaver grumbled. His friends gave him strange looks. "What?! I mean, she's _Kel!_ I never expected to see her kissing someone! She's always been one of us, one of the guys! It's just...strange." He concluded, voice quieting a little.

"I think it's jolly." Owen told them. "I always thought she liked Dom. Guess I was right." He shrugged his shoulders before continuing, "Besides, if anyone deserves to be happy, its her. Look at all she's done! And the only relationship she's had was with Cleon, and then he went off and got married."

Neal, who normally would've rolled his eyes at Owen and his 'jolly's, instead patted the young knight on the back, surprised by the wise words. "You're right, Owen."

"Shall we leave, you guys?" Seaver asked, glancing up toward the window.

The other three nodded, glum at the thought of their fun being ruined, and followed the knight on his path back to the palace. they didn't bring horses?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Once they got to the ballroom, Dom left her to get them some cider. She stood awkwardly, watching the people around her. Suddenly, her spirits fell as her eyes landed on her mother and father, standing in front of her.

Her mother looked like Midwinter had come early. Her father looked...well, she couldn't tell what her father was thinking. His face was closed off. She swallowed. Her parents had obviously seen her and Dom kissing. Gods, how was she going to explain this to him? She couldn't understand it herself!

"You and that sergeant look so _cute_ together!" Ilaine of Mindelan exclaimed. Kel nearly fell over. Her mother had just told her someone looked cute with her! What was going on here?

"It's not like that, mama." She argued weakly. She knew that her protest would be futile.

Her mother winked. "I'm sure it isn't, Kel."

She was saved from answering that embarrassing remark when Dom returned with the drinks. He seemed to realize what he had gotten himself into, however, when her parents turned to face him. Instead of running away, as Kel herself wished she could do, he smiled bravely and slipped an arm around her waist, passing her one of the cider glasses as he did.

"Baron, Baroness." He nodded to both of them, still smiling. "Nice to see you again."

Her mother just nodded graciously in return, but her father stepped towards them.

"You said you were Sergeant Domitian of Masbolle of Third Company, correct?" Dom nodded his head. "Related to Nealan..." He tapped his mouth. "I guess I can't hold that against youKel wanted to laugh. Instead, she smiled slightly. Dom wasn't so reserved, however, and let out a small chuckle. "How do you feel towards my daughter?" The baron asked after several moments.

Kel wished she could disappear at that instant. How could her father do this to her?! She wasn't some sixteen-year-old court lady! She was almost twenty-three, and a lady knight!

Dom, however, didn't miss a beat and announced slowly, "I love her."

* * *

Is that not like, such a good cliffie? Anyway, I have the week off from school, thank the gods, so when im not reading the Tale of Two Cities and working on my report (blugh) I will try my very bestest to update.

**Wake-Robin: lol. Yup, he was. Thanks!**

**Lady Angelique of Mistiqu: lol. Yeah, but if he had something else to do, he wouldnt be near as fun as the Meathead we know and love! Thanks! Hey, do you have a way i could shorten your name? I know, I'm lazy...**

**MistyFox14:Thanks! Glad it makes you laugh!**

**alannalovingwriter: you want to kill me for the shortness now, dont you? oh, crap. I'll make the next chappie longer. Or I'll try. **

**mebp: lol. **

**dragon shadows: lol. Thanks. And whats funny is that you can just see Dom getting all red and lunging at his cousin...wouldnt that be funny? Sorry, im odd...Neal and Dom are both so awesome...whats sad is that i used to hate Kel/Neal fics with a passion. I was so close minded then. (Sigh)**

**darkmoonlit: thanks!**

**daughter-of-faeries: aww...thanks! your so nice! a liar, but nice. :D**

**LilliannaRose: lol. You scare me sometimes.**

**megster: thanks! Neal's awesome....yeah, that wouldve sucked...not that he wouldnt have deserved it, torturing them like that, but oh well. We dont want our favorite meathead to die, now do we? I loved Dom first, so i guess he's still first. Neal is not far behind at all though.**

**Keziah:thanks!one more at the least, three more at the most. Most likely two. lol. I'm so good at smartass remarks...theyre so much fun...thanks!!! isnt it so much fun to see a mad dom? (grins)**

**Fanta: yeah, i know what you mean. I do too. lol. Thanks! It kinda made me laugh too. To tell the truth, this whole story does...its so much fun writing it...i hope its half as fun reading it...Neal does, i agree...hes just like the perfect character! **

**The Weaving Wheel: lol. i know, i just love to talk....ah, maybe later we can have her hurt him...that sounds like fun...**

**lena-jade: thanks! lol. i agree totally. theyre so funny...arguing insulting dumb cousins are always fun. :D**

**SirPuma: oh, okay. She's more than wonderful, btw. I call her fantabulous, just cuz it sounds funny with her name. lol. Im weird. lol. Thanks! Youre so nice...and i never tire of hearing it...though its not often someone puts it into such wonderful words! **

**pinky: hes hot in a different way...lol. I'll have him back at the end. We cant have a story without Meathead, could we? btw, annoying cutie fits him perfectly! lol**

**Hannah: thanks! lol. That line was fun...you know he wouldnt be doing it just for her sake! nope, not trusted with important visitors. she doesnt want him to embarrass her. and i'm gonna most likely have something on that later. :D **

**Immortals Gurl: Thanks. lol. Our meathead is quite the character, is he not? **

**Atlanta Enchanted: lol. Thanks!**

**Lady Knight Wolfy: thanks! Cant you picture him turning around on his heel with that indignant look on his face and saying that? im odd, i know. Yeah, it is better that way. You can tell when someone enjoys what theyre writing and when theyre just writing it because they have to. **

**DrStrangelove007: thanks!!! lol. nice to have so excited reviewers. **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Misery Loves Company**

**This is dedicated to daughter-of-faeries, for her awesome review...i found it quite humorous!! Also, i would like to thank FairyDust4Ever, for trying somethng new. Oh, and to KeeperofthePineNeedles for making me feel so guilty!!!!!!!! **

**Okay, sorry to everyone for taking so long to update!!!!!!! I feel so bad. If you want to give me hell about it, i give you permission. I feel awful. NO POOKIE, THAT DOES MOST CERTAINLY NOT MEAN YOU, SO YOU CAN QUIT YOUR EVIL CACKLES!!!!!YOU CAN ALSO QUIT PLANNING WAYS TO TORTURE ME WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I'LL TELL YOU THAT THING YOU WANTED TO TELL THE FLAMERMAN MORON!!!!!!!**

* * *

Kel gaped, astonished at the turn of events. Her parents just smiled knowingly and slipped away into the crowd, leaving the two alone to talk. 

Once they were out of sight, Dom reached over and gently pushed her mouth closed, smiling as he did. She continued to watch him, eyeswide in shock.

He bowed. "Shall we dance, milady?" He gave her no time to answer, just swept her off to the dance floor. He gripped her waist tightly and began to talk as they twirled around. "Hmm…the cider is good tonight. Much better than the kind we had at Queenscove. I used to go during the summer, and one year, Neal went down and put something disgusting in all of it, making anyone who drank it feel like they wanted to throw up…needless to say, I didn't drink cider from there again, afraid that it would have been poisoned. Neal can be such an idiot some times. Like today," he shook his head, "he always has the worst bloody timing known to man-"

Kel jabbed him in the side, effectively shutting him up. "Dom, don't you try to turn the conversation," she whispered fiercely. "I want to know what that was about, and I want to know _now._"

He smiled innocently at her. "I wasn't trying to turn the conversation, Protector."

She glowered at him, and he sighed. "Okay, okay. You got me." Clearing his throat, he stated, "I love you." He said it as it was the most natural thing in the world.

She looked furious enough to kill him. Instead, she pulled the sergeant off the floor and out of the ballroom, much like what he had done to Neal. She, however, didn't care that there were people watching. Kel walked up the stairs, pulling him behind her.

When they were in that small office once more, she slammed the door and locked it before looking back at him.

Impatiently, Kel tapped her foot, waiting for an explanation. "I love you," Dom stated softly. He smiled at her frustrated look.

She wanted to scream. Instead, she said, voice deathly calm, "I think we established that. Now, I want to know what you've been drinking."

Dom had never seen her more angry in all the time he had known her. He decided to egg her on, wondering what her response would be. "Nothing, my dear. However, I am drunk none the less, drunk on your beauty."

She lifted her arm as if she was about to hit him. He raised his own arm to deflect her blow and said laughingly, "I was just kidding…well, with the last part. And no, I'm not drunk, Protector." He rolled his eyes.

Having established that he had not in fact been drinking, she calmed down a bit, not even commenting on the name. "Well then," She began, an unsure tone entering her voice. She left the comment hanging, wondering what to say next. Wondering what she could say.

He took a step closer, then another, until he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Well then," Dom whispered, voice husky, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into himself. He was about to kiss her again when she squeaked, "Are-". Clearing her throat, she began again, in a more calm, even tone, "Are you sure?"

He looked at her, shock filling his eyes. This was the girl who, when told that women were too weak to become knights, proved them wrong. The girl who had gone through all the conservatives remarks, never doubting her ability. The girl who went through eight years of being told she wasn't good enough, and never gave up. _She_ doubted that someone would love her?

He had never known her to be like this, to need to be assured of something. And quite frankly, it scared him. How could he prove to her that he was in love with her? What words could he use to reassure her? Rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb, he whispered, "Of course I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

She looked down, face stained with a light blush.

A grin lit his face. "Are you blushing?" Dom asked in a light, teasing voice. "Yes, I think you are."

She hit him upside the head. "You're a jerk." She told him with a frown.

He gave her a large smile and said with a wink, "But you still love me."

She huffed, placing a hand on her hip. "Don't be so sure of yourself, _Domitan._"

He looked at her, a stricken look on his face. She seemed…. serious. But she did love him, didn't she? She acted like she did. And…she had blushed when….

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Dom. I'm just teasing you." She gave him another hard look. "Which, by the way, you deserved. Saying that in front of my parents before you even tell me. Humph."

Dom let out a sigh of relief. Grinning innocently, he replied, "I thought it would better for my health. The safety of people being around so you couldn't kill me." He adopted a hurt look. "You almost did, anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I wonder why. And don't give me that look. You know very well you that deserve to be hurt. You're lucky I don't take you out to the practice courts right now."

"You wouldn't do that." He said, voice full of confidence.

"Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Nope. You like kissing me too much." His cocky grin returned.

"Hmm…." She mumbled, "Good point."

She then proceeded to wrap an arm around his neck and pull his lips down to her own.

Once she had released him, she said, voice stern, "I can still whip your butt on the practice courts. And don't you forget it."

* * *

Humph. I don't like it. I think I need to re-write it…any suggestions, anyone? 

Also, I was thinking of adding another chapter, with them back at the palace…what does everyone think?

By the way, for anyone who reads my other stories and is wondering about my lack of updates- I will finish this story and Goodbye to You first, then I will work on Things Left Unsaid, Of Love and War, and Letters from Home. Then I will work on my other stories that I only have a little of…and I will probably post several one-shots up in between….unfortunately, I will be adding no new chapter stories, because I don't need more up…I have to learn to work on one thing at a time, or I will never get anything done. Anyway, after I'm done with those, I'll be posting a Kel/Zahir.

Also, my friend and I are writing a fairy tale under our joint screen name, EnchantedGurls….its called Ella of the Ashes, and is a Cinderella story. It's quite good, if I do say so myself…anyway, please go read it!!

I'm looking for a new beta in my K/J stories, as well as my K/N ones...if anyone wants to do it, here is what i would like: that you are on the net fairly often, you dont mind offering advice, you harass me to update...I need it sometimes-okay, as Kaitlin says, quite often. Anyway, if you are interested in doing it (gods, i hope someone is!) email me, or say something in your review (and yes, this is a way to get reviews). anywayz, on to the responses to reviews....

**alannalovingwriter: **lol. thanks. i'm glad you love it. sorry for taking so long to update... unfortunately, i didnt get past like pg 32 with that bloody book. it was just so flipping boring...maybe i should try rereading it...oh well

**Sam: **thank god your on WLD! Now i can shorten it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank all the gods...ok, so i'm lazy. of course, who couldnt? aww, thanks...i love cliffies. they rock. well, except when your reading them. then they chomp.

**um: **well, thanks...i think. I just recently escaped from the asylum.

**Hannah: **i know, its sad. tragic, really...but doesnt it make for a great story? lol.

**DrStrange**: if you dont mind, i shortened your name...i'm lazy like that. I'm sure you coulndt tell from my lack of updating for three months...oops

**CodeName: **lol. Thanks...

**Warrior of Tortall:** lol. yeah, think how you would feel!! That would be bloody awful!!!!

**Megster: **well, if neal and kel have been friends for so long, its possible that theyve met...maybe they were at court, or he went home with her one time, or they went to his weddding. the possibilities are endless....i knoe...it was a miracle, wasnt it? It was even for me, and i was the one writing it!!!!lol

**daughter-of-faeries:**lol...this was probably my fave review. it cracked me up...Dom is awesome...so amazingly cute. Sorry for the slow update!

**lena-jade: **oh, thank you...i probably wouldnt have noticed it otherwise...sometimes it just escapes me, sadly. thanx, btw!

**FairyDust4Ever: **thanks...its a really big compliment that someone who doesnt really like the pairing likes the story...

**Wake-Robin: **lol. yup, he does. I'm glad.

**LilliannaRose: **lol. yup, you do...and while your rabbit sounds very cute and lovable, i still think you scare me.

**pinky: **thank you much!!!! i know, isnt he cute?

**hushykid3: **: lol.

**aznchicki: **interesting name...may i ask how you came up with it? i think if i do another chapter, i will have him...thatd be fun. Well, since you think so, what do you think he should do?

**Keziah:** lol. I'd have to agree. Thanks!!!!!! I had hoped i got it right....Why would he be flipped out? I dont really like it, because its not really realistic...hed be happpy for his best friend and cousin. sorry for taking so long...and yeah, you were right about the cliffhanger bit...i was happy with everyones reaction, because that showed how anxious they were to read more. i was so flattered.

**The ORIGINAL Meathead:** lol. thanks. I figure that most aunts and uncles would be trying to get their youngest neice set up with someone....someone reccommended it? who? I'll have to thank them...thats really flattering...thank you for reading it, too...thats really flattering too, especially if you dont normally read this pairing. lol. I'm sorry for taking so long!!!!!!

**KeeperofthePineNeedles: **i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry.

**Wolfy: **i shortened your name too...lol. sorry. Dom is the absolute best!!!!!!!!!! aww...thanks. tahts so nice.

**parcheezie: **lol...i'll try!!

**Aevum: **lol. thanks. glad you liked!

**alwaysbelle: **oopsie....

**Secret Agent Angel: **awww, thanks. i'm so flattered...

**The Weaving Wheel: **lol. thanks. yeah, it was kinda, huh?

**Pheep: **aww...thanks. I cant believe you added me to your fave authors list...thats so nice!!!!

**mepb: **my parents, too...i dont know, but it makes for an interesting story, in my opinon...shy people (me) wouldnt be anywhere with really loud people...(annoying girl sitting next to me getting mad cuz i call her by this awesome name that she doesnt like...its funny to tease her...)

**Phillippa: **thanks!

**dreamerdoll (krista under my s/n): **lol. thanks, and ur welcome...i was like, what in the heck, when i first saw your review...it was funny.

**anonymous: **thanks! i love dom, too...

**Makai-Tenshi: **thanks. lol. good, i'm glad...hes awesome. lol. no, i guess not....it was??????? have you updated recently?? if you did, i'm behind...

**Jennyvere Moss: **kewlies. i'm so glad.

**Phillippa: **lol. I will

**Problem Cows of the world: **lol...v funny. aww. thanks. i'll try not to. its just so bloody hard. I tried, i really did, to update!!!!!!

**Vedalynne: **Thanks!!

**Fantasizing-Fluff: **i thought you were Fanta at first (fantasizingladyknight). You sound like her, even your name is kinda like it...(dont worry, its a good thing) you just dont have her sign off. she uses it for everything, and its very kewl. lol. thanks for the review...i'll try not to make anymore cliffies....NOT!!!!!!!!!!!! **does evil cackle. **well, if your crazyu, we all must be.

**Annmarie: **lol. Well, i am nothing if not unique.

**Heartlioness: **lol. so do i. Its just so funny to watch her get all muddled. or mad...mads v. fun.

**Alianne Cooper:**lol. I have a lot of catching up on my writing...ugh. Thanks. Embarrassing is fun...and funny.yeah, i know, my attempt to get one up soon didnt work. sorry for taking so long.yeah, i know...i feel bad.

**Arie: **thanks!!!!!!! and i did!!!!!!!! well, soon after you wrote it!!!!!!!!!! i'm so proud of myself...not really, but still.


	8. Alternate Ending!

Misery Loves Company 

**Alternate Ending **

**(starting at the end of Chapter Six, when Dom makes his reply)**

**1715 words!!!!!**

He smiled at her and brushed a loose lock of hair from her face as he replied, "I really care about her." He seemed to be speaking more to Kel than to the baron.

Ilane and Piers traded a look before silently taking their leave-none of which the other two noticed, for their daughter was too busy trying to hide a blush as she stared at her feet, and her sergeant was too busy watching her and trying not to laugh.

After several minutes of silence between the two (believe it or not, life around them continued the same as it had been, even if they didn't continue with it), Dom put a rough finger under her chin and pulled her face up, so her eyes were staring into his own. He smiled down at her, and she timidly smiled back.

"Would you care to dance, milady?"

She nodded her head, a small, rushed breath escaping her lips. "Sure," she said, voice low.

He pulled her onto the dance floor.

After a time-Kel wasn't sure _how_ long it was, as she was too busy staring up at the sergeant-, the ball ended, a thing she normally would have been _very _thankful for. Today, however, it was not so-in fact, she wished more than anything that it didn't have to end. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. 'However, all good things have to come to an end at _some_ point,' she thought to herself, disappointed nonetheless.

They gathered up their coats and made their way to the carriage that was awaiting them.

The pair sank back into the plush seats of the carriage, grateful to be sitting at last. Kel was doubly glad to be sitting next to the sergeant-a thought that he shared, to be sure.

Soon the vehicle was rolling back towards the palace, bouncing over the cobblestones of the street. It was quiet in the small compartment except for a few yawns emitted from the occupants.

After a few moments, at which time Kel seemed to be asleep, the sergeant whispered her name, wanting to talk to her, but not wanting to wake her up if she was, in fact, asleep.

She stirred. "Yes," came the quiet reply.

"I was wondering…could we talk about something, well, something quite serious?" he asked nervously.

She sat up. "Yes, of course. What did you want to talk about?"

He seemed, she noted with amusement, to be blushing. "You know how your father asked me that question in the ball room?"

The lady knight nodded her head slowly. "Yes, of course." She didn't know what else to say, so left it at that. Had he been offended by the question? Dear god, she hoped not!

"Umm…you see, I wanted to talk to you _privately_ about that one. I had a very selfish reason for coming with you today, I admit. I had wanted to be alone with you away from-well, everyone at the palace-so we could talk about something that has been on my mind for quite some time."

Kel, who absolutely abhorred people beating around the bush, said, voice rather soft, "Dom. The point?"

He looked startled. "Oh, yes, of course." Then, pushing a hand through his hair, he said, "I'm rather nervous about this, you see, because I'm unsure of what you'll say. I think that I have a rather small idea of how you feel now, but I don't know…and I don't want to screw everything up because I'm an idiot."

"Dom?" She wanted to laugh and strangle him at the same time. She really wished he would just spit it out!

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Would you just promise me that no matter what happens, we'll still be friends?"

She looked thoroughly confused. "What could you say that could have such an affect that we would stop being friends?"

"Just promise me, please. I want to make sure, before I say anything else."

She was about to nod her head when the carriage pulled to a stop. The driver came around and opened the door.

Dom, looking quite annoyed at the interruption, said, "Could you give us a few moments, please?"

The man, rather old and stubborn, shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, sir." He really didn't look sorry in the least. "I'm under direct orders from the lady to take you back to the palace then return directly."

The sergeant looked very flustered. "Very well." Then, turning to Kel, he said, "Maybe we could continue this conversation in the morning? Maybe then I can think out what I'm going to say and we won't have any unplanned _interruptions_." He glared at the man, though he knew it wasn't really his fault; he had, after all, just been following orders.

Kel nodded her head, growing more confused by the second, and followed him out of the carriage.

They walked off to the palace. He offered to walk her back, but she shook her head, saying he needed to get to bed himself. They separated ways, Dom saying as he did, "'Til morning!" Before she could walk off, he brushed his lips against hers, then practically sprinted away.

The sun rose, and Kel rose with it, doing her morning exercises as she thought anxiously over what Dom had to say to her. She really had no clue what it was. She had _hopes_ that it would be something, but she doubted it was that.

Finally, after dressing herself in her normal breeches and pulling her hair back into a horse-tail, she walked down to the mess, only to find the group-Neal, Seaver, Owen and Merric-were sitting at their usual table.

Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore.

She tried to turn around and leave, hopefully unnoticed, but they caught her. Neal grinned-a large, silly grin that spoke in volumes-he was going to torture her. Last night was something that was _never_ going to be forgotten.

"Kel, my dear!" came the teasing voice of her best friend. She flinched, then began to slowly walk towards him, fear plain in her face.

"Yes, Neal?" she asked, almost timidly.

"Why don't you sit down and join us for breakfast?" he asked politely, though there was that undertone of unholy amusement-for it could only be unholy, if it was coming from Neal-in it.

"I'm not hungry?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

He ignored her.

With a sigh, she got in line and got her food, then came and sat down, knowing she'd be subject to much bantering.

Neal opened her mouth, and she thought to herself, 'and so it begins.'

"Did you and my cousin have fun last night?" he asked, voice smooth.

She shot him a dirty look and didn't answer.

He just laughed. 'Damn him,' she thought.

"I admit, I felt quite bad about interrupting that touching scene in the ballroom."

'My arse, you feel bad,' she thought to herself, but felt it might be better to keep her comments to herself. She slipped on her Yamani mask and went back to picking at her scrambled eggs with her fork.

A voice sounded from somewhere behind her, "If you are quite done harassing her, Meathead, could I have a word with the lady knight in _private_?"

She quickly stood up and gathered her tray, ignoring Neal's reply, and turned towards Dom, grinning thankfully up at him.

They escaped to the hall, at which point he started laughing. "You wouldn't believe the look on your face. You'd think you'd been given a reprieve from being hanged or something!"

She just smiled. "Where do you want to go to talk?" she asked him, voice quiet.

He thought for a moment. "Well, staying at the palace might not be the best idea, for Neal might try to seek us out." He shuddered at the thought. "I noticed you hadn't eaten any of your breakfast. Why don't we go down to a pub in the city? We can talk there."

She nodded her head in acceptance and followed him out of the palace and into the city.

When they sat down in the wooden benches of the restaurant, a waitress came over and took their order. When she disappeared back into the kitchens, Dom took her hands, which her sitting on the table in front of him, into his own.

She looked up at him, rather surprised, but didn't say anything.

After a few moments, he began talking. "The reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I had a confession to make," he paused for a moment, and she tried to say something, but he held up a hand. "Wait, let me finish. If I don't say it now, I might never get it out."

She nodded her head, and he continued, "I've been thinking a lot about you lately, and have come to a realization. I think I've felt this way since, well, probably since I saw you again at Haven. I had realized how much I had missed you, all that time you had been away, when you had gone back to the palace. I just didn't realize what it was. It took me until you had to fight Stenmun and Blayce to realize it."

She raised a brow at him, telling him silently to get to the point.

He stopped for a moment, then stated, "Kel, I, I love you."

She stared at him dumbly.

"I think I need to clean my ears, for I swear I just heard you say that you _love _me."

"Umm…no, you don't. I really did." He shifted nervously. 'What is she going to say?' he wondered. 'What if I had guessed wrong and she really_ doesn't_ feel the same way?' Doubts kept arising in his mind.

Luckily, he didn't have long to wait for her reaction. She grinned, a small smile at first, widening until it lit up her whole face.

"I love you too, Dom."

He was about to reply, but was interrupted when a voice behind them said, "Aww, how cute!"

They both turned to glare at Neal, who was lounging against another table.

"Sod off, Meathead," Dom replied cheerfully before reaching over and kissing the lady knight.

Neal, Owen, Seaver, and Merric all clapped.

* * *

So, what do you think? I quite like this one, I think…but I like the last one too, personally. It's quite long; five pages!

Now, onto my wonderful reviewers…

Thank you all for your kindness and encouragement throughout the story! I really love you guys!!!!!!

Umm, I'll add responses to reviews tomorrow and post them...seperately, yes, i know. I love you guys, and thank you for all your reviews!!!!!


End file.
